futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Beelzebot
| species = Robot | planet = Under the Earth in robot hell | job = Running Robot Hell | appearance = "Hell is Other Robots" | voiced by = Dan Castellaneta Maurice LaMarche |status = Alive }} Beelzebot, commonly referred to as the Robot Devil, is one of the recurring antagonists in'' Futurama. He seems to resemble the Devil of many Earth religions. He lives in Robot Hell along with many other sinners. He is talented at playing the fiddle, therefore, he owns a golden one. He lives in a New Jersey amusement park, apparently closed due to the salmonella produced by the flume ride. The Fun House has the symbol of Bender's new religion, so Fry pushed it, leading to a slide to Robot Hell. "Hell Is Other Robots" When Bender broke his promise to Robotology under the influence of Fry and Leela, the Robot Devil kidnapped him and took him to Robot Hell. However, Fry and Leela were able to save him. Beelzebot swapped hands with Fry so that Fry could become better at playing the holophoner. He also seems to be able to summon flames, and has a bit of talent with illusions demonstrated at the opera with Nixon and him supposedly engulfed in the flames. He is a bit into the theatrical, bursting into song when possible, and has a bit of talent for it judging from his brief performance at the opera. "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" As head of the League of Robots, Bender sold the soul of his firstborn to Beelzebot in exchange for an Army of the Damned, something Beelzebot claimed was cold-blooded even by "his" standards.(Arguments pursue whether or not that was his actual son, due his surprise and confusion in "The Bots and the Bee's" because of him not knowing the facts of life.) His hands are very well coordinated. He can swap his hands with any human very fast and the human doesn't feel any pain. His arms, legs, upper, and lower torso resemble bender's body parts very much though his fingers are pointed, and his feet are two-toed (much like the cloven hooves of the Christian devil) rather than Bender's semi-sphere feet. He also has a bit of flamboyancy in his speech and movements, easily angered by being mocked. He is a bit hypocritical, once confronting Fry about his opera characters "lacking subtlety" and "announcing how they feel" by saying "That makes me feel angry!" Beelzebot has backup bodies in case he dies and goes to Robot Hell. Band Beelzebot has a small musical band who play the Robot Hell Theme Song. The group plays at the wedding of Lars and Leela,Bender's Big Score'' and apparently seem to be able to appear whenever Beelzebot spontaneously breaks into song. Appearances Episodes * "Hell is Other Robots" * "A Tale of Two Santas" (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * "Crimes of the Hot" * "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" * "Ghost in the Machines" * "The Mutants Are Revolting" (no dialogue) * "The Six Million Dollar Mon" * "The Silence of the Clamps" (no dialogue) * "Forty Percent Leadbelly" * "The Inhuman Torch" (no dialogue) * "Calculon 2.0" Films *''Bender's Big Score'' *''Bender's Game'' *''The Beast with a Billion Backs'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' Comics *''Futurama Returns'' Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females